Scott Pilgrim vs The Shadow Dimension
by flipysrevenge96
Summary: THE 100th SCOTT PILGRIM FANFICTION! Hi. I'm Scott Pilgrim. If you're reading this, then that means that I'm still alive  hopefully . I'm recording the events of what happened post volume six for future reference. And stuff.
1. Prologue: Meet the Flowers

**A/N: This will be my gift as a Scott Pilgrim fan to those of you that read my reviews and those of you that are fellow Scott Pilgrim fans. (Which is, if you're reading this, most likely most of you.) The reason I decided to write an epic story about the badass Canadian was because I'm trying to celebrate Scott Pilgrim finally passing up "Kick-Ass" in terms of the amount of Fanfictions that have been released. My main goal was to write and post the 100****th**** Scott Pilgrim Fanfiction, and complete that goal I shall! My third reason for writing this was to think up a story that could be up to par with Voice4TheMute (but unfortunately, it won't, because it simply cannot be done.) By the way, please read Voice4TheMute's stories. They are amazing. ^_^ This story's canon follows the graphic novels, and takes place directly after volume six. This was inspire by many Scott Pilgrim Fanfiction authors. Most Notably, Voice4TheMute, Trixiestix, The Confusion, and Warden Freeman.  
**

**Oh, and by the way, I only own the Fanfiction. Everything else (Certain elements, settings, events, and characters) are owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley, ONI press, and Universal Pictures.  
_**

Hi, I'm Scott Pilgrim. Ordinarily, I would tell you about myself and give you a big long account of the events leading up to what is happening now. 'Cept, long introductions are boring, and on the other hand, I'm also hurdling through subspace with Ramona, so I'm kinda panicking. Here's a brief summary of what happened thus far: Kim and I formed a band labeled, "Shatterband," Knives went off to college, Julie Powers used her bitchy magyk to turn Stephen Stills gay, and Ramona and I are going who-knows-where after going through a door in subspace. Want to know what happened prior to all that? As I usually say when I'm too lazy to explain a back-story, (Which is, admittedly, all the time,) read the book sometime.

Ramona woke me up one morning after quite a nice night, seeing as it was the first peaceful one we have had in a while, due to all the drama and craziness going on in the world around us. She told me that we were heading out somewhere in subspace. When I asked her when and where we were going, she replied with a, "In that order, five minutes. It's a surprise." I really hope we're going to get a puppy. I've always wanted to get a puppy. I would've taken the one I had as a teenager when I moved out, but me and Wallace's landlord, Peter, a really creepy and hateful guy, forbid pets on his land. Bastard.  
"Scott." I heard Ramona say. It was the first time in five minutes I realized that I was holding her hand. My palm was really sweaty from the panic of flying through Subspace, and also from my girlfriend, Ramona Flowers, American ninja delivery girl, who was holding it. I looked at the girl I went through Hell for. She hesitated and shook her head before speaking up. "I love you," she said with a smile so cute, that it could make Kim cry. Note that I had said _could_. Doesn't mean she _would_. I knew that Ramona was hiding something. I'll just drop it for now… Yeah, right. "What were you going to say, babe?" Ramona looked uneasy, but then her eyes lit up. She pointed towards a door with a star on it—our ticket out of subspace. "We're here." She has said, almost childlike.  
We opened up the door and stumbled into a wooded area. It was filled with yew trees and willows. The only thing that stood out was a surprisingly sophisticated house. I stared at the ordinary looking house in the middle of a strange environment. "Where are we, Ramona?" Ramona skipped ahead of me with a big smile on her face. "You'll see."  
We walked up to the door and she pressed her finger against the doorbell. I could hear the ring from inside. A few seconds later, a large burly man, who looked extremely threatening and brutish, emerged from the shadows of the dark dwelling. His cold blue eyes relaxed and a smile crept onto his face when he saw Ramona. However when he noticed me, he gave me the evil glare. I looked up at the menacing figure. He was at least eight feet tall with medium-length brown hair, and it looks like he could crush a garbage can against his head. Not wanting to disrespect the man in any way, I leaned over to ask Ramona if this was a bonus boss or another evil ex, but just when I had opened my mouth, she leapt into the man's arms and answered my question for me by yelling, "Hi dad!"  
A content smile once again stretched across her dad's face. When the hug ended, he continued to glare at me. Following his glare, Ramona nervously introduced me. "Umm… dad? This is Scott. Scott Pilgrim?" his glare didn't even weaken. "He's the one that destroyed the League." He relaxed a bit. Finally, the man spoke in a deep monotone voice. "Scott, eh? Looks like a slacker and an idiot, honey. You could do better then that." Was this guy judging me? Maybe I should bail with Ramona before he gets the shotgun. He sighed, and then continued. "But I suppose, if he makes you happy, and he defeated the League, then maybe you two are a match made in heaven." He then started to study me with his eyes. Ugh, not again. I'm feeling uncomfortable. He then smiled before saying to me, "So when are you going to pop the question?" My eyes widened and I almost choked on my own saliva. "Wait, what?" I started coughing and hacking on my saliva. Ramona facepalmed. "Oh, God." My girlfriend's dad then pulled us into a manly hug. "Ah, I'm just kidding! Come on inside!" He opened the door for us, laughing while doing so. This was going to be a long weekend.


	2. A Walk in the Woods: Tom Flowers

**A/N: Thanks guys for supporting me, and for the positive feedback last chapter. I really appreciate it. :) Not much in this chapter, except maybe some fillers, and the gears for the plotline will begin to turn.  
**

So, we were sitting there, in Ramona's dad's house, and needless to say, for a guy who could probably punch a hole in a titanium plate, he cooks a very mean meal. After we were done eating, he showed us around his humble lodge. It was mostly a rustic house made from timber, but that's what you get for living in the wilderness, I guess. Then he showed us to our dorm rooms, and things really started to get heated.

"Here's your dorm, Ramona," her dad said. "It's your old room. It hasn't changed since you left, as you can see.

Then he looked at me. "You can have my ex wife's room."  
I stared at the extremely girly room, wide-eyed in comparison to Ramona's ninja/punk rock styled room. "Why can't I just bunk with Ramona?" I whined. Then, without warning, he picked me up over his shoulder, and literally threw me onto the bed. When I found the energy to get up, I looked at him with a look of shock, anger, and fear.

He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Because I said so."  
The next morning, when I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted to bacon and eggs for breakfast. It was my favorite. When I was done eating, I was about to head out the door for a breath of fresh air. As soon as I took my first step away from the house, Ramona's dad stopped me. "Hey Scott," he said in a friendly manner. "Mind if I come with?"

I was caught off guard by the question, but I didn't object. "Sure thing, Mr. Flowers." I found it funny that such a masculine and hostile-looking man could have such a cute last name, but I didn't dare tell him that for the fear of having my arms ripped off.

He smiled satisfactorily, and said, "Please, call me Tom."

So, we were walking through the woods. It was quiet, and neither of us were speaking. It was just a nice nature walk. As we were crossing a bridge, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" he said, offering me the tobacco.  
I shook my head. "No thanks. Smoking is evil."

"Suit yourself."

He lit his and took a hit from it. "So, Scott?"

I looked at the large man.

"Not that you look like you can't fight, but how in the Sam hell have you managed to defeat the League of Evil Exes?"

I took that as a compliment, and shook my head. "It wasn't easy, Tom. I died once, but thankfully, I had an extra life. Each ex was a challenge that I had to overcome, and each had a handicap that put me at a disadvantage. All at the same time, there was a lot going on in everyone's personal lives. Things got a little easier when I unlocked the Power of Love, though."

Tom stared at me in awe. "You told Ramona that you love her?"

I nodded. "And I still do, Tom. I've gone through Hell for her. I'm crazy about your daughter."

Tom smiled. "Perhaps you _are_ the one for my Ramona."

I smiled back. At least this big lug approved of me.

Mr. Flowers smirked at me. "Although, you _could_ do with a bit of an intelligence boost."  
I ignored the friendly insult. I felt that it was the only thing I could do at the risk of getting literally thrown back to Toronto.

Tom looked at the skies. "It's almost noon. We should head back now."

I nodded, and we began to make our way back to the house.

When we got back to the house, there, in the clearing of the woods, we noticed Ramona on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. Tom seemed okay with Ramona's smoking habit. Maybe he'd seen her smoke before. I shrugged it off. Ramona looked down at us and waved, flashing us a bright smile. Wow, did she look beautiful. She had a striped V-neck on, covered by a red hoodie. She wore faded jeans, and the shoes she wore when we first met. Tom pulled his keys out from his pocket, and fit one into the lock on the door. When we stepped into the house, a familiar rustic smell filled my nostrils. I walked up the stairs, and quietly opened the door. There, I saw Ramona, turned around, still smoking her cigarette. I snuck up behind her and gave her a strong embrace. It revitalized my body as her warmth took over me. Although she was shocked at first, she eased up, dropping her smokes in the process. I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. I could tell that my own were beet red. I then whispered into her ear, "You've got looks to kill, babe."

She smiled at my comment, and replied, "How do you think everyone is doing back in Toronto?"

I began to think. Seeing as Stephen has Joseph, Kim has her life back to normal, Wallace has Mobile, Knives is at college, Stacey has her attitude, and Neil has his Gameboy Advance, I'd say everything is A-Okay. "I'll bet it's all good." I said with a stupid grin on my face.

Ramona smiled, rested her head on my shoulder, and said in a seductive voice, "Is there anything that you want to do, Scott?"

I smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

I hid behind the corner of the wall, poking my head out to see if Ramona was actually doing it. She sighed, and then walked up to her dad, who was in the kitchen, sorting mail. "Dad," She said sweetly. "Scott wanted to know if we could get a puppy." Mr. Flowers craned his neck out to see me hiding behind the wall. I stared at him, and he stared at me. He glared at me like he did when we first met. I don't think we're getting a puppy.

A few hours later, Ramona was on her laptop, reading email, and I was watching "_Let's Hope There's a Heaven_" as part of a Lucas Lee marathon on TV. With the few channels we had, I was surprised that HBO was one of them. It was then that the phone rang. Ramona read off the caller ID. "Pine, Kimberly," she said. She turned back towards her laptop. "Must be for you, dude." I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Scott! You and Ramona have got to come back to Toronto!"  
"Kim? Are you alright? You seem urgent. And how did you know where we w-"

"Nevermind that!"  
"Just get back to Toronto ASAP! Something weird is happening, and we think it has something to do with the evil exes!"

A long silence filled the air.

"We'll be there."

"Good."

"See ya, Kim."

"Bye."

I grabbed my parka, and took Ramona's hand. She was obviously confused. "Scott, what're y-"

I ran her out into the kitchen, grabbing what little we brought as I did so. "Kim said something weird is happening back in Toronto. It's urgent!"  
I stared into Ramona's eyes looking for what she was thinking. A few seconds later, she nodded, and started to grab our stuff.

We were going home.


End file.
